Admire You
by hermioneeeeeeee
Summary: It's time for a redo of the seventh year and the gang's all here! Hermione finds herself wanting a set up from best friend Ginny Weasley and it's successful! With an actual boyfriend, Hermione's life changes. She sees why Ginny loves Harry so much and everything seems to be going smoothly until something takes over... Find out in: Admire You!
1. Chapter 1

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

A/N: Ginny and Luna are as old as the others which makes everything a little easier to write.

Nobody had really counted last year as an actual school year. The Battle of Hogwarts had happened and caused a lot of destruction. Now, the school was in a much better condition and seventh year students were able to redo their final year at Hogwarts. To Hermione's dismay, and disappointment, there weren't going to be any final exams because they had apparently been through enough. Hermione pushed her trolley through the barrier and appeared at the magical Platform 9 3/4.

"HERMIONE!" a bright flash of red shrieked. Ginny wrapped Hermione into a tight hug.

"I thought that you were going to be late!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Me? I wouldn't miss the final year of school ever!" Hermione said.

"Well, I'm happy you're back. I need to have a chat with you on the train."

* * *

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.

"Not here, not with all of us together." Ginny said mischievously. She grabbed Hermione's arm and sat down in another compartment.

"Ginny! You've barely let me talk to the others!" Hermione said confused.

"This is important. Trust me."

"Fine. Go on."

"It's about your love life."

"Oh, Ginny. Really?"

"Yes and I think that you need to start dating this year."

"Ginny, I can do what I want."

"I know! I just think that it would be a good experience for someone like you."

"I can't. I'm not like you. I don't get along with people as easily as you do and nobody likes me."

"You're a war hero! If you can't get a date, I don't know who can."

"Name one person who you think would date me."

"I'm not sure who all returned this year but, wait. What happened between you and my brother?"

"Oh, Ron. We broke up. You know, different interests."

"And you don't miss him? The special moments?"

"I mean, he kissed me when we defeated a Horcrux; we've been best friends since Year One; I smelt him in my Amortentia; and he's the funniest person I know but... Oh, Ginny. I miss him a lot. I'll still get to see him but, only as a friend. It doesn't matter, he'll find another girl."

"Nope! It looks like that was a single-sided breakup. I'm going to interview him right now!"

* * *

Ginny had finished her brief 'interview' with Ron and was back with Hermione to give her the results.

"So," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wrote it all down. Here, you read it." Ginny said, handing over a small scroll.

 _"Why did you break up with Hermione?"_

 _"Well, we agreed on the fact that our interests were too different and that we wanted to give dating someone else a try."_

 _"She misses you. She didn't want that to happen, you pathetic lump!"_

 _"No, she seemed happy enough. That's all I want for her. To be happy."_

 _"Then get back together!"_

 _"Gin, that's a bad idea. When we actually do want to break up, it'll just feel weird."_

 _"I'll ask her."_

 _"You go do that."_

"Do you want him back?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, no, yes, no, no, no. I don't." Hermione replied.

"Let's just say, I am not a matchmaker."

"I can see that. Anyway, I'm sure you'll help me in the future."

"Was that a request for help about dating?"

"Maybe."

"It was! I will help I promise! Unless it involves Harry. I can't support you on that one."

"Don't worry, I won't need you to."

* * *

Everybody was in the Great Hall during the Welcome Feast. Almost everyone had come back for the redo of the seventh year and the Great Hall was loud and bubbly.

"Why did you come back, Pansy, if you're just going to complain about everything?" Draco asked a moody Pansy.

"Only because everyone else did. I'm not a total loser, Draco. Why do you always assume that I am? I am your girlfriend and I can dump you whenever I want. There are plenty of other boys out there but I chose you. Don't make me regret it." Pansy growled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I saw that, Malfoy! That's it, if you can't appreciate me we're done! I officially dump you!" Pansy shouted too loudly. She walked to the other side of the Slytherin table and sat next to the Greengrass sisters.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Parkinson dumped Malfoy." Neville said.

"That's another boy..." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Ew, Malfoy? I'm not dating a Death Eater with Death Eater parents and-" Hermione rambled.

"That's enough! But, never say never."

"She's too good for Malfoy anyway." Ron noted.

"Nobody asked you." Ginny spat. Ron put his hands up and continued to eat his chicken.

"Ginny, it's okay. You're so over-protective!" Hermione smiled.

"I know. I'll back off a little bit."

Hermione laughed and took another sip of soup.

* * *

"Ah, the Gryffindor Commons!" Ron said, putting his arms out.

"It's good to be back." Neville said, stroking the armchairs.

"Isn't it, though?" Hermione agreed. Harry yawned.

"I think I'll go to bed, it's late." he said.

"Good idea. Goodnight, guys." Seamus said. The Gryffindors walked to their dormitories happily. Half an hour later, Hermione was sitting on the window ledge and tilted her sketchbook towards the moonlight.

"What are you drawing?" Ginny asked.

"Ah! Ginny!" Hermione whisper shouted, covering up her drawing.

"Let me see!"

"No."

"Why?"

"It'll just prove your point."

"I won't tease."

Hermione covered her face and handed over her sketchbook. Ginny looked at the neat pencil markings of a girl and a boy walking together in a park with leaves swirling around them. The girl looked like Hermione but the boy had a question mark over his face.

"You're right. It does give me evidence but, I won't force you. It'll take time." Ginny said, patting her friend's back.

"Goodnight, Gin."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

"Today in Charms, we are going to be mastering the 'Legilimens' spell. I will choose your partners randomly and you will each go into each other's minds. You will see that the mind is divided into parts and you are allowed to go into all of them. If something is too personal, the person whose mind is being 'explored' just needs to think the word 'locked' and then the 'mind explorer' will not be permitted to go into that particular area. All of this will make sense when you begin practicing." Professor Flitwick directed. With a wave of his wand, the students hovered in the air and zoomed in different directions.

* * *

"These are your pairs. Commence!" Professor Flitwick announced. Some cheered, some groaned but Hermione and Draco stood in awkward silence. Finally, Hermione cast the spell and entered his mind. She gasped. She was actually in his head! Hermione opened the grand doors which read: "Hall of Memories". She looked at the floating moving pictures and suddenly felt a chill. The Hall of Memories shook and she was blasted backwards. A sign on the door read: "Locked" and realized that Draco had blocked her from entering it. She sighed and walked to a different part: "Cinema". The room was dark and had a large screen in it. A remote controller materialized and Hermione looked at the buttons. They were all labelled with different dreams and nightmares that Draco had had during the week. She pressed the first one and sat down to watch.

 _Category: Nightmare_

 _He was standing on a cliff with Pansy and the wind was blowing fiercely around them. She motioned to a cauldron that was bubbling. Draco nodded and took a whiff of the Amortentia. It was like being transported to a different world. He could smell vanilla, strawberries, parchment, fresh paint, and the cool wind._

 _"Can you smell me?" Pansy asked._

 _"No. I don't."_

 _"It's broken then."_

 _"Maybe it just means that I don't like you."_

 _"That's rubbish, you wouldn't be dating me if you didn't." Pansy said, putting her hands on Draco's face and bringing their heads close together._

 _"Pansy, I don't like you."_

 _"You aren't feeling well, are you?" she asked, crashing their lips together. She snogged him passionately and glared as Draco pushed her away._

 _"I need to find that smell, I want to experience it for real."_

 _"It's another girl, isn't it?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Whoever she is, I hope she dies!" Pansy shouted, pushing Draco off of the cliff. It has started to rain and it was pouring down even harder. A storm started brewing and lightning struck the cauldron. Amortentia spilled over the cliff and onto Pansy's shoes. The potion went into effect._

 _"Draco! I can save you! I love you!" she shouted jumping off. The rain was soaking their clothes as they kept falling, never landing._

 _"Draco, I'm here!" Pansy cooed._

 _"That's the problem." he mumbled. He shoved her off of him and watched as she plunged to her death._

"AAAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She clicked the next button and was happy to see that it was categorized as a dream instead of a nightmare.

 _Category: Dream_

 _He looked into the Mirror of Erised and was surrounded by all that he wanted. Everything was clear except for one thing: the lover standing next to him. The figure was of mist and he was unable to see who it was. Maybe it was because he would never know. He knew he wanted one, that was for sure. He placed his hand against the glass and the figure did too. A pair of big brown eyes stared into his. Then, it looked away and the mist was back. Draco sat on the hard, cold ground and hugged his knees. At least he had a clue about his mysterious lover. Big, brown eyes..._

"Well, he actually has feelings." Hermione said aloud. She walked out of the cinema, surprised that she hadn't been locked out yet. There were still more rooms but, Hermione decided to skip them and return to the real world.

"Legilimens." She spoke and within seconds, she was transported back into the Charms classroom.

"See anything interesting, Granger." Draco asked.

"Yes, actually. Your dreams were fascinating. Especially the one about the Mirror of Erised." Hermione replied.

"My dreams are random and not real."

"Fine, but it was nice to see that you have emotions."

Draco smirked and cast the spell onto himself. Hermione stumbled as he entered her mind.

* * *

Draco walked around and pushed open the doors to Hermione's "Hall of Memories". Most of them were happy but some were sad. He looked at the recent moving pictures and noticed that she was sad but he couldn't tell why. Then he moved on to the cinema and wondered what Hermione would dream about. He heard a rumble and the floor shook. He was blasted backwards and was locked out of the cinema. Draco walked on and went into a room labelled: "The Room of Passion". Draco might have been a little less surly towards the obnoxious Gryffindors but, he still didn't know how anyone could fall for Granger. He laughed and walked in. There was a giant book in the center of the room that was glowing red. It started at her very first crush which happened to be a five-year-old muggle boy from an old muggle school. He flipped the pages to her first year at Hogwarts and saw that her first crush was Ron. It was the same in second, third, and fourth year. Actually, the fourth year one had changed mid-way. It was Viktor Krum for a tiny bit and Draco saw a moving picture of the two locking lips passionately. He laughed into the air. A world- famous Quidditch star falling in love with the world's biggest bookworm, rule-follower, and nerd. He flipped the page and it was still Ron in the fifth year. In the sixth, it was still Ron but Lavender had taken over. By seventh year, it was still Ron and the two had finally gotten together. There was another moving picture of them kissing during the Battle of Hogwarts. The end of the book was getting closer and the last page read: none. Hermione didn't have a crush but she wanted someone to love her other than just a friend.

"Like that will happen anytime soon." Draco smirked. He exited her mind and was standing in the Charms classroom again.

"You're very judgmental about my love life." Hermione frowned.

"Wait, you could hear my comments?"

"Yep, every word." Hermione said, glaring. She went back to her desk and opened her newest book and began to read away her hurt feelings. Draco sat in his chair at his desk and began to regret what he had said and thought earlier; his love life wasn't necessarily the best and she hadn't been mean about it.

"Granger!" he shouted. She ignored him and read her book some more. He went over to her.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"You should be."

"I really am."

"Sure, fine."

Draco walked off unsure of her answer and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

"I want you to set me up, Ginny." Hermione said.

"Seriously? This is great! I won't let you down." Ginny squealed. Halloween was right around the corner and it was the perfect time to get Hermione to start dating, in Ginny's humble opinion. Ginny had the perfect idea, she would hold auditions and whoever seemed the most interested would be the one to start dating Hermione. She put up posters and by the next week, a large amount of boys were waiting outside the Room of Requirement.

"First person, please step in! I will ask you a series of questions and you will answer completely honestly. Question number one..."

* * *

"How did it go, Gin?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Fine, I guess. There was one boy who really stood out. Apparently, he's actually a Hogwarts graduate but he retook this year to get a chance to be with you. So, do you know Cormac McLaggen?" Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widened. Of course she remembered! He was the one who Hermione took to Slughorn's Christmas Party in the sixth year. He was rude and annoying but, maybe he'd changed. Hermione really hoped that he had.

* * *

"Hey, Granger. Long time no see." Cormac greeted. Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny.

"Well, go on! Go to the Room of Requirement and catch up. I didn't realize that you were that helpless." Ginny said, earning a look from Hermione. She watched as the two walked off.

* * *

"So, Ginny told me you graduated from Hogwarts but came back to start a relationship with me. It seems a little bit much." Hermione started.

"Not exactly. You see, I only told her that so I'd get a chance with you. In reality, my parents wanted me to come back because they still thought that I was too stupid to come into the real world. Honest but, not that encouraging." Cormac admitted.

"Thanks for telling me. My parents don't even remember me. They're still in Australia because of my spell that I cast over a year ago. It's for the best, though. I don't want to confuse them."

"You're a hero, Hermione. You're always doing things for the better of others. I guess that's a big reason why I've had a crush on you for all of this time. Your kindness, cleverness, and strength. Not to mention your beauty. I mean, beauty goes deeper than the surface but you're just beautiful in and out. Sorry, that was really cheesy."

"It was nice, though. That's all I needed to hear." Hermione smiled. Cormac looked into her expressive eyes. They closed their eyes and leant in for a kiss.

* * *

Harry tugged on Ginny's hand as they charged up to the seventh floor.

"Come on, Gin! What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we should just go back to the dorms." Ginny suggested.

"Why? The Room of Requirement's better." Harry said, waiting outside the wall. He closed his eyes and wished for the room to appear. The door came into vision and he reached out his hand.

"Harry, no!"

"What's the matter?" Harry said, utterly confused. He pushed open the door and gasped.

"That's why." Ginny said, shaking her head.

* * *

Hermione and Cormac looked up and broke apart.

"Ginny, Harry. I didn't expect to see you here." she said sheepishly. They turned red and Cormac motioned for Hermione to follow him and leave.

"Sorry, Hermione. I told Harry not to." Ginny said, emphasizing on the word 'told'. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled at them. Once they left, Harry began to question his girlfriend.

"That's why?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and if you would have listened to me, we wouldn't have had to ruin their moment." Ginny scolded.

"Seems like they were having a little more than just a moment." Harry laughed. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry kissed her back on the lips and put his arm around her.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Hermione apologized to Cormac.

"It doesn't matter, Hermione! Besides, we can go to the Gryffindor Tower corridor." Cormac said. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't we see you on the first night?"

"I wasn't there. I was in Dumbledore's office, talking to him about my coming back."

"Oh, that explains it." Hermione said, stopping at the corridor. Cormac pulled her into a hug.

"Won't everybody look?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Let them." he answered.

"Are you sure you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"That was easier than I expected! Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. Nothing can stop us now." Cormac said, starting to snog Hermione. She snogged back and the two embraced warmly.

* * *

Ron walked to the Gryffindor Commons with some books to study with when he came across an unexpected sight. Cormac McLaggen was kissing someone very heatedly right in the middle of the corridor.

"Excuse me." he shouted. Cormac and the girl separated and let him walk past.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Hey, Ron. Ginny helped me find a new someone: Cormac!" Hermione blushed.

"Fantastic, I'll have to get her to help me, too. Bye." Ron said, a hint of jealousy creeping over him. He could see them continuing to make out out of the corner of his eye and marched through the portrait hole.

"GINNY!" he shouted.

"What's up?" she asked, coming out of the girls' dormitory.

"Matchmake. Go on, do the same thing you did with Hermione."

"What? You know? She told you?"

"Not exactly. I saw them sucking each other's lips like mad. I guess I'm jealous."

"Yeah, I guess I did a good job with those two. I can help you too, I think."

"If you can't..."

"I can."

"I'll leave it up to you."

* * *

"Did you find anyone?" Ron asked for the fifth time that week.

"Actually, I did. She's in Slytherin but, don't freak out." Ginny said, tucking her pencil behind her ear.

"Who? Who is she?"

"Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's sister."

"What's she like?"

"Like you. I'm surprised that a Slytherin actually showed up. She seemed nice enough. Fun, outgoing, honest, and kind. You'll like her. I've arranged for you to meet at the Room of Requirement today at 3:00 pm."

"Wow, you're a natural at this! Thanks, Gin." Ron said, going to tell Harry.

* * *

"Ron, hello! I'm Daphne, Astoria's sister." Daphne smiled.

"Hi." Ron said awkwardly.

"I know I'm a Slytherin but, not all of us are mean. My parents actually disagreed with the whole pureblood thing in the first place but they had to fake it so they wouldn't be dismembered or killed."

"It's alright."

"I'm glad. Now, let's actually get to know each other."

* * *

"So, mate, have you snogged yet?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, but I'm still jealous. I need to talk to Ginny." Ron replied. He ran off in search of his sister and left Harry wondering what he would do.

* * *

"Do I know how to spread a rumor?" Ginny repeated.

"Yeah. Make it seem like Cormac cheated on Hermione. Please?" Ron pleaded.

"I think that this is a bit much. If you want to do this, you're going to do it alone." Ginny said, going up to her dormitory. Ron thought for a moment and then ran to the Room of Requirement.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

Ron used a spell to cast the newspapers into the Great Hall. He watched the papers flutter down onto tables. People used spells or their own hands to catch them. Ginny snatched one out of the air.

"Cormac McLaggen Cheats on Girlfriend Hermione Granger with Sixth Year Ravenclaw." she read aloud.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she yelled as loud as possible. She was surprised that no teacher had told her to calm down. Ron came over and smiled cunningly.

"You said." Ron smirked.

"Yes but, I didn't know you were actually going to do something about it. You need to tell everyone that it's fake." Ginny insisted.

"Why would I do that?"

"Making up a fake news story won't make Hermione want you back. She's smart, she'll figure a way to prove that this is wrong."

Ron sighed and sat down.

"Is this true?" Hermione asked Cormac indifferently.

"No! I swear on my life! Get Veritaserum! Do anything, I promise I would never do it!" Cormac said. Hermione nodded and went to go talk to Ginny.

"Do you think-" she began.

"No. My idiot brother made this up for a chance to get you back."

"But, he has Daphne! She really likes him, I spoke to her earlier and she's honestly happy with him!"

"If he won't then I will."

"Do what?"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS NEW STORY IS NOT TRUE! IT WAS MADE UP AS A JOKE AND I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE IN THE SIXTH YEAR WHO'S IN RAVENCLAW. PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR BREAKFAST!" Ginny said, using the Sonorus charm.

"Done!" she smiled. Hermione smiled.

"Are you going to beat him up?" Ginny asked.

"No, but I will speak to him." Hermione said. Ginny nodded slowly.

* * *

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me." Ron admitted.

"It was. Anyway, Daphne loved spending time with you."

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"What?"

"One more kiss."

"Fine. But only one."

Ron scooped her up bridal style and the two kissed lovingly. Hermione smiled as he set her down and she walked off.

"Goodbye, my love." he whispered into an empty room.

* * *

A month had passed and it was the beginning of December. Hogwarts was going to try a new tradition which was popular amongst muggles: Secret Santa. Everyone was getting their partners today and everyone was chattering excitedly.

"Attention! I am going to give you the names. You may not tell your partner that it was you who is giving them the gift. If you do before Boxing Day, you will not be permitted to continue the Secret Santa. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall said. Hundreds of heads bobbed up and down. Tiny slips of paper floated into people's laps. Hermione hoped that it was Cormac but it wasn't. It was Malfoy. She sighed and made a mental note to talk to Daphne about what to get him. Everyone rushed to their common rooms and talks about partners and gifts.

"Daphne!" Hermione shouted. The Slytherin pushed her way through to Hermione.

"Hermione! Hi! What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing much. But, what sort of things does Draco like?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Honeydukes. He actually has a real sweet tooth."

"Thank you so much! By the way, I'm happy about you and Ron."

"Really? Me too. He's wonderful. I think it should've been you and Draco, though. I've said it from the beginning. He's always had that little crush on you and I'm surprised nobody else has been able to notice."

"Ha! The one who called me mudblood for over four years? I don't think so."

"You say that now!" Daphne said, winking. Then, with another wave of people, she disappeared.

* * *

"Ginny, we're going to have to go to Hogsmeade." Hermione stated.

"Of course! All of us will." Ginny said.

"Professor Flitwick put up a poster with Hogsmeade dates on it in our Ravenclaw Commons." Luna said.

"Perfect! What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the soonest one is this Friday afternoon." Luna smiled.

"Okay, see you Friday!"

* * *

The group split up and went to their separate places. Hermione went into Honeydukes with Luna.

"Who did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I got Astoria. I'm fairly sure that sweets are the safest way to go. At least, that's what Daphne said." Luna said.

"I got Malfoy. Maybe I should get him an acid pop so his tongue will burn off." Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione..."

"Sorry. It's just hard to forget years of torture from that ferret."

"I understand. People always stole my things and talked about me behind my back. It was nice to have a friend like Ginny. No one calls me 'Loony' anymore but, sometimes I feel as if they still think I'm too odd be friends with you all."

"I really shouldn't be complaining then."

"It's okay. Now, let's find some good candy."

* * *

By the end of the Honeydukes trip, Hermione had a large gift box of assorted sweets. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Charm Choc, Chocoballs, Chocolate Cauldrons, frogs, skeletons, wands, Choco-Loco, Crystallized Pineapple, Drooble's Gum, Exploding Bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, Fudge Flies, Glacial Snow Flakes, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, Jelly Slugs, No-melt Ice Cream, Nougat Chunks, Pepper Imps, Peppermint Toads, Pink Coconut Ice, Pixie Puffs, Pumpkin Pasties, Shock-o-Choc, Skeletal Sweets, Toffees, Tooth-Splintering Strongmints, Treacle fudge, and Wizochoc. Hermione had hand-picked all of the sweets and stuffed them into a large Honeydukes box that was over-flowing with mouth-watering candy.

"You're very generous, aren't you?" Luna noted. Hermione smiled.

"It only cost five galleons, actually." Hermione said.

"I think Astoria will be happy with what I got her. Daphne is very nice, maybe her sister will be, too." Luna said. The girls walked to the carriages and lined up. The Thestrals were visible to almost everyone because a lot of the students had seen death.

"How did it go- Hermione! Wow, that's a lot of candy!" Ginny said, interrupting herself. Hermione blushed and put it into the carriage. They all climbed in and talked about Christmas along the way.

* * *

"Cormac!" Hermione said, dropping her box and flinging herself into his arms.

"I missed you while you were away." he said.

"Who's that for?" Cormac asked.

"Oh, Malfoy. For Secret Santa." she replied.

"You didn't need to get him so much." Cormac said coldly. Hermione levitated the box and brought it into the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

A/N: I made Dumbledore alive so...

"ONE WEEK UNITL CHRISTMAS!" Ginny shouted, throwing snow into the air. Harry aimed at her and knocked her to the ground.

"I'll get you for that one!" she smiled slyly.

"Gotcha!" Hermione said, hitting Ginny from behind.

"Why is everyone aiming for me?" she asked, throwing one at Harry. Luna and Neville watched from a distance and laughed. Cormac snuck up on Hermione and kissed her. Hermione lost her balance and sunk into the snow. Cormac laughed on top of her and wiped snow from her face. They snogged some more until Harry noticed that the two were gone.

"Oi! We're having a snowball fight!" he shouted, throwing one at Cormac's back. Hermione blushed and brushed the snow off. Ginny laughed at her and held Harry's cold hand.

"Let's go have some hot chocolate." Neville suggested. The others nodded and went inside.

* * *

"And...done!" Ginny said, adding the final touch to her Christmas card.

"I hope Malfoy likes sweets as much as Daphne says he does." Hermione wished as she sealed the envelope.

"Yeah, and I hope Seamus appreciates this Quidditch stuff." Ginny said, curling some ribbon.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"I know! It's going to be so much fun. Too bad there's no Yule Ball this year."

"Oh, I'm glad. I've never been much of a dancer."

"Yeah, but you've never had a real partner to dance with. Let's just say, Krum barely counts as a boyfriend."

"Ginny! We did actually date a little bit."

"You never kissed, though."

"Ummm..."

"Wait, you did?"

"Maybe?"

"You did!"

"Fine! We did."

"Well, alright then."

"It would've been better if Ron didn't ruin it."

"My brother the idiot. You do realize it was purely out of jealousy. He kept telling me that he would have taken you if you 'hadn't been so bloody proud' about it all. I don't think he wanted to admit that you actually did have an admirer."

"Oh, I never knew."

"You do now!" Ginny smiled. The girls went to drop off their presents at the Secret Santa drop-off along with their cards and high-fived.

"Phew! Now we just relax." Ginny sighed contentedly. They walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and talked late into the night until the fire died and they were the only ones in the castle still awake.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny stomped down the stairs and into the common room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!" they shouted. All of the Gryffindors in their year started to wake up. The girls laughed. Everyone was in a festive mood and Hogwarts started to wake up slowly. The Gryffindor Christmas Tree was brightly decorated and stuffed with presents underneath. Ginny and Hermione impatiently waited until everyone was awake to start opening gifts.

"Alright everyone! Grab your presents!" Ginny yelled, standing on top of a table. Everyone dug in to the Christmas tree to find their presents. Wrapping was torn, bows were ripped, tape was teared, and presents were open.

"Just what I wanted!"

"They know me well!"

"Brilliant!"

"Amazing!"

"Woah!"

"I think I know who got me this."

"Best day ever!"

"Thank Merlin!"

"I think everyone is fairly happy." Ginny said, crawling back to Hermione.

"You think?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Do you know who got you your gift?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I got the new books I wanted and some new clothes. I'm guessing Luna but, I'm not sure." Hermione responded as she flipped through the books. Harry, Ron, and Neville came over to talk to the girls and look at gifts.

"I got some Quidditch stuff." Harry said happily.

"I got a whole volume on advanced Herbology." Neville smiled.

"I got a Chudley Cannons poster and some Honeydukes candy." Ron replied as he admired the moving picture on the poster.

"Too bad we have to wait until tomorrow to figure it out for real." Ginny told Hermione.

"More suspense!" she laughed. The girls ran up the dormitory stairs to put their things away.

* * *

It was lunch and everyone was in the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. Everybody was extra loud today.

"ATTENTION, STUDENTS! I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT NO ONE HAS REVEALED PARTNERS YET. THIS SECRET SANTA WILL NOW BE A HOGWARTS TRADITION!" Professor Dumbledore announced. All of the years shouted their ascent towards the announcement and the chatter began again.

"It's too bad that we aren't allowed to sit with other houses; I want to know what Luna got!" Hermione said.

"We'll talk to her later." Ginny reassured her.

"Let's have another snowball fight after lunch!" Ron suggested.

"Good idea." Harry agreed. The two looked at the girls.

"Sure, let's do it with all of the years!" Ginny added.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun." Hermione nodded. They waited until they were dismissed and immediately began spreading the word about the school-wide snowball fight.

* * *

"Albus, I know it's Christmas but, don't you think the school is louder than usual?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I do. I have a feeling that this noise is due to the existence of four of your students, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well, yes. Should we let them be?"

"They are still young, let them have fun."

"Alright."

* * *

The whole school was outside in the snow for the snowball fight.

"I can't believe it! Everyone turned up!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw a snowball at a fourth year.

"I've got an idea, Ginny." Hermione whispered. She cast the Sonorous charm and spoke:

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A HOUSE COMPETITION! FIND YOUR HOUSE AND FIGURE OUT HOW YOU'RE GOING TO WIN! MAY THE BEST HOUSE WIN!" Hermione said. People bustled around to find their house and then the competition began. Ravenclaw used their wands to catapult them across the field. Gryffindor hurled them as hard as possible. Slytherin made a fort and mass-produced snowballs. Hufflepuff worked on making three giant snowballs to throw at each of their competitors.

"Come on everyone!"

"Throw! Throw! Throw!"

"Almost ready!"

"Faster!"

The snowball fight ended up lasting an hour and then, finally, the winners were announced.

"I think we can agree that the house who caused the most damage and therefore wins the competition is: Slytherin!" Ginny and Hermione announced. Slytherin cheered and shouted loudly. The houses shook hands and congratulated one another.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ginny asked Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione nodded with a smile and the two aimed their wands at an empty clearing.

"A hot chocolate tent!" they said in unison. Everyone who was about to go inside turned around and saw the massive tent with four large hot chocolate fountains. They gasped and ran towards them as Hermione and Ginny conjured up hundreds of cups and set them to float near the tent. They each took one and dipped it under a fountain.

"It tastes brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It really does!" Hermione beamed. Hundreds of feet pounded near the tent and hundreds of mouths sipped the rich chocolaty drink. Cormac found Hermione and congratulated her on a very successful event.

"You're amazing." he said, putting his arm around her. Hermione sipped her hot chocolate slowly and Cormac followed suit.

"You've got hot chocolate on your cheek." Hermione pointed out. She stood on her toes and kissed it off. Then, Cormac placed his hands delicately on her face and cupped it. Two mugs crashed to the ground as they kissed under the soft snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

"The partners are being revealed!" Ginny said excitedly, hugging Hermione.

"I know! I'm so excited; I really want to know!" Hermione said, bouncing up and down.

"THE PARTNERS FOR THE SECRET SANTA ARE GOING TO BE REVEALED THE SAME WAY YOU RECEIVED THEM." Professor McGonagall said. Once again, slips of paper flew across the room and to their destination.

"Ginny? You were my Secret Santa!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded knowingly and opened her piece of paper.

"Oh, it was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff! I never would have guessed that." Ginny said.

"Luna got me the Herbology books." Neville told Harry.

"Seamus gave me my present." Ron said.

"My Secret Santa was Zabini from Slytherin. I'm surprised that he actually got me something I liked." Harry said. At the Slytherin table, Draco and his friends were exchanging names.

"Granger was the one who got me all of this?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Surprised, are we?" Daphne asked.

"Daph, she was one of Draco's enemies. And a Gryffindor." Blaise said.

"Hey! I date a Gryffindor! Besides, Hermione's actually very nice." Daphne said defensively.

"Sorry, Daphne. Old prejudices get in the way." Draco apologized. The Great Hall was getting less crowded as people walked up to their common rooms. Hermione and Ginny were just getting up to leave when someone blocked their way.

"Hermione, could I talk to you where the old Mirror of Erised was?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at Ginny who gave her a sly wink and left her with Draco.

"Um, sure." Hermione said, following him. The two walked in silence and then saw the door that opened to the room.

"Oh, I remember this place. Harry told me about it when he came here and saw his parents." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hermione, I just want to apologize." Draco started off.

"Apologize? Hermione?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll start calling you by your first name."

"What do you want?"

"Can I honestly not even apologize without being thought as of a bully?" Draco said, getting up to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Old prejudices get in the way."

"What did you say?"

"Old prejudices get in the way. I'm sorry."

"That's funny; I said that to Daphne and Blaise earlier."

"Speaking of Daphne, how are she and Ron doing?"

"Oh, she loves him. You're with McLaggen, aren't you?"

"Yeah. He's changed a lot. Definitely less arrogant. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to apologize; on my parents' behalf as well. They treated you horridly when you came to Malfoy Manor. They aren't well right now and we've been going through some difficult times. You've actually been on my mind a lot during the summer and your Christmas card to me was nice: Candy for you because I know there's a sweet side to you. I don't know why I teased you. You're better than me in every way. I was a bully to you and your friends for years and I don't think anything can make up for that but, I want you to forgive me." Draco said, taking Hermione's hands.

"Draco, I-I'm-" she stuttered.

"Oh, so it's Draco now?" he said, pulling her closer. Their foreheads touched and their eyes met.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione lately?" Cormac asked in the Gryffindor Common room.

"No, Malfoy wanted to talk to her." Ginny said.

"Malfoy...see you later, Ginny. Thanks!" Cormac said, setting off to find her.

* * *

Draco started it. He kissed her soft lips sweetly and, to his surprise, she continued it. Hermione found herself enjoying it. Too much. She snogged him back and he ran his hands through her curls.

"MALFOY!" an outraged Cormac yelled. Hermione broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"What were you doing to her?" Cormac asked. Draco kept cool and replied with the obvious: 'snogging her'.

"That's not for you to do! _I_ am her boyfriend!" he said. Cormac grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss in front of Draco.

"It's her decision." Draco said.

"Alright then, who do you choose?" Cormac said, pointing to him and Draco.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Cormac! I shouldn't have done that." Hermione said, sinking to the ground on the verge of tears.

"No, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Malfoy, I ban you from seeing her!" Cormac decided.

"Well, that's a bit hard seeing as I have classes with her." Draco smirked.

"Except for classes, you idiot." Cormac said, rolling his eyes. Hermione was dragged away by Cormac and shared a look with Draco as she left the room.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cormac asked.

"Yes, he wasn't hurting me. Aren't you mad at me for kissing him?" Hermione said nervously.

"No, of course not. He forced you into it."

"Not really."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to leave you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll never find someone like you." Cormac said. They kissed at the top of the stairs and walked into the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

"We have Charms, right?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione blushed.

"What's going on? Why are you blushing? Cormac's not in our Charms!"

"It's not Cormac."

"Well, who is it?"

"Draco." she whispered.

"Ferret?"

"Shhh!"

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Talked."

"And..."

"Snogged. Cormac saw."

"Hermione! Woah! Did you like it?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Dump McLaggen, then!"

"No, I can't. He told me that he likes me a lot and I don't want to break him."

"Fine but there's only so long you can go like that."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Charms classroom and took their seats. Everyone started to file into the lesson and finally all of the students were there.

"We're going to be doing independent work today and if you all work well and there's time left, you can have free time. Get out your books and read as much as possible." Professor Flitwick said. Books flapped open and the room was silent. After over an hour's worth of reading, Professor Flitwick wrote in the air with his wand to let them know that they could talk. Draco sauntered over to Hermione's desk.

"So, you free tonight?" he asked.

"Yes and no." she said.

"What do you mean? It can't be both."

"Yes I am free but we can't happen. At least, not right now."

"Okay, fine. Your hair looks good today."

"Thank you, Draco."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing!"

"Complimenting you."

"Flirting and I'm not going out with you yet."

"Ah ha! There's a 'yet' now."

"If something happens between me and Cormac, I'll definitely date you."

"What if..."

"I can feel it, I know it will happen!"

"When is that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope it's soon." Draco said walking back to his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

Hermione walked to the library by herself to check out some books. She paced through the shelves...and then bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-" she began.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" she finished.

"I knew you would be here." he said casually. He took her hand as she tried to walk away from him.

"Draco..."

"I know but, could we just talk?"

"Fine, we can talk." Hermione said as she selected her final book. Draco waited for her to check it out and sit at a table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know." he replied unhelpfully.

"Well, there's got to be something."

"Okay. Um..."

"I've got something. Daphne said that you had 'liked me from the start' even in first year. Is that true?"

"Sort of. I only really teased you because I was jealous of how smart you were. My parents were always pushing me to be the best and that was the only way that I could feel more in power. So, I envied you."

"Really?"

"Yep, true story."

The two talked late into the night but finally, they ran out of things to say and both retired to their separate common rooms.

* * *

"What did you do last night?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Went to the library and talked. With Draco." Hermione said.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"I still think you should dump him."

"Dump who?" Cormac asked, giving Hermione a peck on the head.

"Talking about someone else." Ginny recovered quickly. Hermione sighed in relief.

* * *

Hermione was out with Cormac and Draco had decided to do something he thought he would never do before.

"Ginny?" he shouted through the portrait hole. Ginny got up from the armchair.

"Who is it?" she shouted back.

"Draco."

"Oh, okay." she said, opening the door.

"Can I talk to you about Hermione?" he asked.

"Sure. I guess I am officially a love advisor, then!" she replied happily. She motioned for Draco to come in.

"So, what about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I really love her and I know she feels the same way but, I get why she wouldn't just dump Cormac. He needs her."

"Well, so do you."

"True. So, how do I win her over?"

"You can't. You've done everything in your power. If you really wanted to, you could ask her to break up with him. The results could be good or bad but, it's worth a try."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Knowing her, honesty is a fairly important quality."

"Thanks." Draco said, getting up to leave.

* * *

A month had passed since Draco had asked Hermione to break up with Cormac and the reply had been negative. Everyone was getting dismissed from their final class for the weekend and it was madness.

"WILL CORMAC MCLAGGEN REPORT TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE?" a booming voice spoke. Cormac walked uneasily and beckoned for Hermione to come. She followed him quickly and soon, they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, perfect." Dumbledore said as he clasped his hands.

"Your parents should be here any minute." he continued. Cormac looked astonished but, sure enough, they were there just a few minutes later.

"Cormac! Oh, and who might this be?" Mrs. McLaggen exclaimed.

"Hermione. She's my girlfriend." he answered. The McLaggen parents shared a sad look.

"Why? What's the matter? Why are you even here?" Cormac demanded.

"I'm afraid we have to move to Switzerland." Mr. McLaggen said.

"What? I don't want to go to Switzerland! I'm staying here with Hermione!" Cormac shouted.

"No, that's not possible, son."

"Please!"

"We can't. We have to leave next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes. We'll be here to pick you up next Friday afternoon."

Cormac felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tugged on Hermione's sleeve and the two walked to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Didn't think that he would take that well." Mrs. McLaggen frowned. Mr. McLaggen thanked Dumbledore and the two McLaggens were off.

* * *

"We'll just have to make the most of our time together." Cormac said as his fingers went through her hair. Hermione shifted her position on the bean bag that they were lying on. He leant forward and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Draco was confused by how many times he saw Cormac and Hermione snogging during the week. She hadn't spoken to him much; had he done something wrong? He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and headed to the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

Hermione and Cormac were making out for the fourteenth time that week in a dark corridor. It was early Friday morning and they were the only students awake. Cormac had started to cry liquid sadness and Hermione didn't know what to do except keep kissing him. Cormac broke the kiss for a minute to breath.

"I don't want to leave you." Cormac whispered.

"I'm going to miss you." Hermione whispered back. She felt guilty about having Draco to go to next when Cormac had absolutely nobody. It was finally the time for Cormac to leave and the two held hands on the way to the office. Cormac's parents and Professor Dumbledore were waiting for him.

"Come on, son. It's time to go." Mr. McLaggen said. Cormac walked over to his parents and looked at Hermione sadly. She looked back at him and then he was gone. Disapparated. Disappeared from the room. Disappeared from her life.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common room, each step feeling a little higher than before and each foot feeling a little heavier. She walked through the portrait hole and was surprised to see Ginny awake on the couch.

"Ginny, I didn't know you were up." Hermione noted.

"What's wrong? You're crying!" Ginny said quietly.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are! Come here, let's talk."

"Cormac's gone."

"What? That was sudden!"

"No, I knew for a week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't want anyone else to know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That must be why we barely ever saw you this past week."

"Yeah, we wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other."

"That makes sense."

"I didn't realize that I would be that sad."

"Why not?"

Hermione felt a fresh wave of guilty tears coming on.

"Because of Draco. I still have him."

"That's great!"

"No, it's not. I feel so bad! I cheated on Cormac with Draco and he didn't even mind!"

"That's all in the past."

"That doesn't help."

"Okay, well having Draco would make you feel better."

"I'm not sure if I want to jump back in so quickly. It would make it seem like I'm desperate."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Alright. Thanks, Ginny."

"Anytime." she said as Hermione cried more onto her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

Hermione remembered that Cormac had promised to write back and forth to her and it had been a week since Cormac's departure and Hermione was ready to write. She dipped her pen into the ink and let the word flow out...

 _Dear Cormac,  
I hope you are well and that Switzerland is fantastic. Things here haven't changed, especially my missing you. Tell me about your new life, school, any new friends or anything! Write soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione smiled satisfied at her brief letter. She walked it up to the Owlery and sent it off.

* * *

Cormac sat in his room until an owl came by the window. He unlocked it and took the letter from it. It was from Hermione! He read it quickly and began on a letter himself.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I am fine and Switzerland is fine. Things here aren't too crazy. I still miss you a lot, though. We have a house and I am already at a school. I've made friends with a girl from Africa who went to Uagadou and has been sent here by her parents because the job opportunities here were better. I've also befriended a boy from Australia. Everyone here is nice and polite but I miss England a lot. The work we do isn't too difficult but I miss our study sessions ;). I hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Cormac_

He sent his letter back with the owl and went to bed sleepily.

* * *

Hermione walked into Charms early again and saw Draco sitting at his desk. She went over to him.

"Haven't seen Cormac for a while." he noted with a hint of happiness.

"No, he moved to Switzerland." she said.

"What? You didn't tell me!"

"He didn't want anyone else to know."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yes..."

"Can you meet me by the Black Lake at 5:30?"

"Sure, I'll meet you."

Draco tried his best not to look surprised and waited until Hermione had turned her back to do a victory punch.

* * *

Walking to the Black Lake, Hermione thought of whether or not this was really a date. She saw Draco already there and smiled.

"What's all of this?" she asked, gesturing to the picnic laid out.

"Dinner. We don't have to eat now but, I thought it would be kind of nice." Draco replied, embarrassed.

"Very sweet of you."

"No problem. Now, I've got something to ask you."

"Okay..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Draco!"

"What? Cormac's not here anymore!"

"True. But, I need to ask him first."

"Hermione, you don't need to ask him."

"I know, I'm sorry. Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Absolutely. I won't force you into it."

Hermione took a bite of a strawberry and slid herself into Draco's lap. He smiled and ate a sandwich. They spent hours talking and Draco brought up a random subject.

"The Giant Squid never comes out." Draco noted.

"Yeah, I've never seen it before." Hermione agreed. The lake rippled peacefully. Then more. Suddenly, a dark figure seemed to be looming closer.

"Draco, what's that?"

"I don't know."

The figure moved even closer and... clutched Draco in its tentacles!

"It's the Giant Squid! Draco!" she screamed.

"I'm okay! I'm-" Draco started but he couldn't finish. The squid had dragged him underneath the water. Hermione dived in and went to find him. The squid moved quickly and it was hard for her to hold her breath. Draco already looked unconscious and Hermione swam as fast as she could. The squid looked at him curiously, curled up, and fell asleep immediately. Hermione cast a bubble-head charm on herself and breathed in deeply. She swam faster and detangled Draco from the squid's tight grip. The Giant Squid woke up and snatched him back. Hermione cast a stunning spell and the squid was blasted back momentarily. She held onto Draco's hand and cast 'Ascendio' but not before the squid could latch on and go up with them. All three of them were blasted out of the Black Lake and onto the grass. The squid landed next to him and tried to move but was unable to. Hermione used her wand to move it back to the lake and into the water. Draco remained unconscious. Hermione poked him but he didn't move. She rolled him over, she used spells but nothing would work. Finally, she resorted to the fairytale method. She bent down and kissed him on the lips. Draco returned the affection and soon, the two were in full snog mode.

"You weren't unconscious when we got out of the lake." Hermione realized.

"Nope. But it got you to do what I wanted you to." he smirked.

* * *

 _Dear Cormac,_

 _I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I am breaking up with you. I hope that you aren't mad! It's just, a long distance relationship won't work out. I know you'll find another girlfriend sometime; you're so thoughtful and kind._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione finished her letter and walked up to the Owlery. She sighed as she tied the letter to the leg of the owl and watched it fly away.

* * *

Cormac smiled as he took the letter from the owl. He ripped open the envelope and his happy mood immediately turned sad. He did understand, though. It was just hard to come to grips with reality. He dipped his pen in ink and wrote back.

* * *

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _Thank you for your news. It may be disheartening but, I get it. We would barely ever get to see each other. I'm not mad at all and I hope that you are happy now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cormac_

Hermione read. She smiled lopsidedly and tossed it into the recycling receptacle. She cast her patronus, sent a message, and let her otter go swimming away to find Draco.

* * *

Draco walked quickly to the Room of Requirement. He saw Hermione waiting there, thinking about the room she wanted. Draco stepped up and held her hand as they went in.

"What did you want?" he asked.

"To tell you something." Hermione replied.

"What exactly."

"About Cormac."

"Let me guess."

"Go for it."

"You didn't break up with him and you're meeting up during the spring." Draco answered, assuming the worst.

"Wrong and wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes. I did break up with him and I'll probably never see him again."

"Brilliant!"

"Draco..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"We can be together now, though."

"Yeah, we can!"

Draco was so happy that he picked her up and swirled her around. He brought her down into a kiss until they had to break apart for breath.

"You've got to meet the others." Draco insisted. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the Slytherin Common room. The other eighth year Slytherins looked up from whatever they were doing and stared creepily at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked them. Pansy approached him with a sour look on her face.

"You chose this one?" Pansy said, looking at Hermione like she was a foul-smelling piece of trash.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"Obviously! She's a mudblood. Don't you remember what that means?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you with her?"

"Pansy, I can be with whoever I want."

"I didn't ask you that."

"Fine. I'm with her because she's smart, fun, and actually a nice person. All things you aren't."

"Perhaps. I'm probably better at snogging though."

"Doubtful."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Absolutely."

"We'll see about that." Pansy said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Woah! You broke up with me, Pans!"

"Idiot! I'm trying to prove that I'm better than her at something."

"You are. Better at being annoying."

"You forgot to mention prettier."

"I don't think I did."

"How can a mudblood be anything but ugly?"

"She doesn't look ugly to me." Blaise said whistling. Hermione blushed and Draco looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.

"What? It's true!" he defended himself.

"I know that." Draco said. Pansy rolled her eyes and went to the girls dormitory, muttering something that sounded along the lines of: "You don't deserve him.".

"Is it true, what Pansy said?" Hermione asked meekly.

"What?" Draco asked softly.

"She said I don't deserve you."

"No! Of course it's not true!" Draco answered angrily. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well, I don't think that went as well as planned." Blaise stated. Draco shook his head.

"Never mind." Draco said, waving it off. He and Hermione left the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

"I'm sorry about her. She feels threatened easily." Draco said.

"It's okay. I've learned to block it out." Hermione answered quietly. He put his arm around her and the two walked out into the sunlight.


	9. Chapter 9

**ADMIRE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

A/N: Credits of the song go to Justin Paul and Benj Pasek and the movie is the Greatest Showman.

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Run away to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make

Draco smiled at the song. Hermione smiled back.

"It's our song!" she said. The newly married couple sat back and watched the movie.


End file.
